In handling paints and other protective liquids, as well as innumerable other materials, it is difficult to properly stir, mix and pour these liquids without causing spillage over the sides of the container onto surrounding surfaces. Moreover, pouring a controlled volume of liquid at a controlled rate is extremely difficult. Within paint containers, the container is filled to the top with the paint at the time of purchase. To stir the paint within this container will normally result in the paint spilling over the sides of the container. To overcome this problem, it would be desirable to be able to add an additional volume to the paint container so as to prevent spillage during stirring. Further, with a conventional paint container, it is very difficult to pour the paint at a controlled rate from a full paint container. However, by the adding of an additional volume and the including of a pouring spout, the paint can be poured at a controlled rate.
Paint containers also include an annular lip at its upper edge which is to facilitate connecting with a closing lid. When a person dips a paint brush into the paint container and then wipes the brush on the side wall of the lip, some of the paint will naturally be caused to run into the lip. The result is that this lip fills with paint and it is very difficult to remove and upon the closing of the lid, the paint within the lip will be caused to splatter about the paint can. This is a most undesirable feature.